The Flu
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Yura is sick and holed up in the bathroom in the middle of the night. She isn’t as alone as she thinks however, and Shachou comes to help.


Yes, this is indeed a fanfiction shipping Yura and Shachou, but if you don't want to see it as that, you can probably deny it. This is my (this is Libros, by the way) first Honey Hunt Manga, so go easy on me!

Disclaimer: Creativity? Check! Drawing Ability: No way! I don't own Honey Hunt!

******************************************************************************

Yura sat on the bathroom floor, feeling miserable. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't aching, and her stomach was turning again.

"Yura, are you in there?" Shachou asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes," she groaned, turning to the toilet once again.

"Are you okay in there?" Shachou asked, rewording his earlier question and exposing the worry in his voice. Even still, she didn't dare open her mouth to answer, and only grunted a weak response. That was apparently enough of an answer to worry him more, because he was instantly opening the door and standing inside the bathroom with her.

"What if I hadn't been decent?" Yura exclaimed without thinking, so scandalized was she. The next wave of nausea she had to fight down effectively cut off any other comments she might have made.

"I would have handed you a robe," Shachou replied with his usual cool as he knelt by her side.

Yura leaned into the toilet once again, hating that Shachou was there to see her get sick. The only thing worse than having the flu was having an audience when you have the flu. She was glad that he had arranged for her hair to be cut short, because trying to hold her long hair back every time she got sick would only have complicated matters and embarrassed her even more.

Yura was startled when she felt a large hand rubbing her back gently. The nausea eventually passed for the moment, and she sat up, the hand immediately removing itself as she did so.

"I told you that you should have sat out one of the Minamitani parties," Shachou reminded her before she could comment on the back rubbing. "You weren't looking well when you woke up and you still went to both of the parties."

"Well, I couldn't choose between Q-tal and Haruka," Yura argued, as Shachou shook his head at her. "That would be like picking favorites."

Any further comments they might have made on the subject were cut off by another bout of puking on Yura's part. Once again he continued to rub her back until she had stopped.

"You know," Yura said softly, "you don't have to be here. I was sick by myself all the time when my Mama and Papa were away. I'm used to it, and you'll just get yourself sick if you stay."

"But you shouldn't have to be alone," Shachou said softly. "You should never have been alone."

Yura looked up at him, surprise at his mood making her face go red before she was overcome by another wave of nausea that left her clinging to the toilet.

It was three in the morning before Yura's stomach had emptied itself to the point that she could suggest that she could go back to her room. He reacted by grabbing her arms, seating her on the edge of the tub, and pulling a bucket out from underneath the sink, all in one smooth motion. He started to fill the bucket as he spoke,

"I'll help you to your room in a moment."

Yura had a slight blush on her face as he offered her his arm after filling the bucket partway. Shachou helped her to her room, setting the bucket by the side of her bed before lifting the covers so that she could climb in. She did so, once again blushing, but she blamed it on the fever. Once she had lain down, Yura whispered,

"Thanks Shachou. No one's ever done something like this for me before."

"Goodnight Little One," he replied, dropping a kiss to her forehead before walking out. "Get better soon."

Yura was shocked. Not even Q-ta's kiss had affected her so much. Certainly Haruka's kiss hadn't caused such a searing fire to engulf her body.

She blamed it on the fever.

******************************************************************************

Well, I hope you guys liked my oneshot. I am posting a sequel, because Yura warned Shachou what would happen if he stayed up with her. Review if you'd like, I'd be really happy if you would.

~Libros


End file.
